This invention generally relates to shower-bath structures that have a floor area serving as a water catch and drain basin and more particularly to a support adapter for a shower curtain used with such structures.
Most shower-bath installations are restricted to a relatively narrow bath tub and/or small floor area in order to conserve space. The lower space is usually sufficient for a bathers lower body portion, however, a vertically arranged curtain often restricts normal body movement and comfort from the waist up. It is an object of the present invention to overcome this poor design without having to increase the base area. It is a further object of the invention to provide an adapter device for use in a shower-bath structure which is used only during shower activity to sufficiently increase the area above the waist to within more than comfortable and acceptable range. These objects can be accomplished in existing and/or new installations.
Furthermore, this shower curtain adapter device of the present invention will provide added control support to the outside (right & left) curtain edges so as to prevent billowing caused by water pressure, temperature changes due to the creation of steam and generally draft producing conditions. With the leading edges of a shower curtain brought under positive control, the water activity within shower chamber can be properly diverted into the base drain system, this preventing water leakage outside of the shower area.
This shower curtain adapter device will provide room for sufficient physical mobility, therefore, eliminating the likelihood of the bather coming in contact with the shower curtain and causing it to adhere or cling to his body. The elimination of physical contact with the curtain, which is an annoyance, also guarantees the user a semi-permanent water seal between the shower area and other functional areas of the bathroom.
It is important to note that the use of the adapter device of the present invention expands the space on the shower side of the curtain and protrudes into the non-shower side only during actual shower time and therefore does not permanently take up valuable space during normal bathroom activity.
During non-shower activity periods, this adapter can easily be converted into a storage configuraton without removing it from the horizontal bar, and stowed within the backside of the shower curtain folds without being obvious to guests. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of the invention in connection with the following accompanying drawings.